Taking Over the Craft
by vamp-gal
Summary: Follow the next generation of Halliwell witches as they take over their families wiccan duties. From demons to Elders, new powers and a normal life to contend with, they really do have their work cut out for them.
1. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles:**

_**Chris Halliwell**_: **(22)** ~_P3 Passed Down~_  
Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Hovering, Light Manipulation, Glamouring, Phasing, Sensing, Telepathic and Empathetic Communication with Charges & Wyatt, Cloaking, Omnilingualism, Thermokinesis, Electrokinesis, Healing, Remote Orbing, Memory Manipulation, Reconstitution

_**Wyatt Halliwell**_ **(24)** ~_Doctor~__**  
**_Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Glamouring, Pyrokinesis, Regeneration, Omnilingualism, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Adjusting, Electrokinesis, Energy Waves, Energy Balls, Shielding, Conjuring, Holograms, Voice Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Psychokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.

_**Melinda Halliwell**_ **(19)** ~_Studying Lawyer~_

Powers: Molecular Immobilisation, Molecular Combustion, (Molecular Manipulation - in time)

_**Piper Halliwell**_ ~_Restaurant Owner~_

Powers: Molecular Immobilisation, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Manipulation.

_**Leo Wyatt**_ ~_Head teacher/Teacher at Magic School~_

Mortal

_**Prudence Halliwell**_ **(20) **~_Journalist~_

Powers: Telekinesis, Empathy, Astral Projection

_**Eva Halliwell**_ **(18)** ~_Psychology Major~_

Powers: Molecular Immobilisation, Molecular Combustion, Empathy,

_**Christina Halliwell **_**(16)** ~_Unemployed~_

Powers: Premonitions, Empathy, Levitation

_**Phoebe Halliwell**_ ~_Advice Columnist~_

Powers: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy

_**Coop Halliwell**_ ~_Cupid~_

Powers: Fading, Empathy, Self Healing, Immortality, Time travel, Suggestion, Holograms

_**Henry Mitchell Jr.**_ **(17)**_ ~Working towards Police Academy~_

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Cloaking, Hover, Omnilingualism, Telepathic Connection with Charges.

_**Alexis Mitchell**_ **(19)** ~_Childcare Major~_

Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Cloaking, Hover, Omnilingualism, Telepathic Connection with Charges.

_**Sophia Mitchell**_ **(19)** ~_Health and Social Care Major~_

Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Cloaking, Hover, Omnilingualism, Telepathic Connection with Charges.

_**Paige Mathews**__ ~Full time Whitelighter/Witch~_

Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Cloaking, Hover, Omnilingualism, Telepathic Connection with Charges.

_**Henry Mitchell Sr.**__ ~Parole Officer~_

Mortal.


	2. Taking Over the Craft

I do not own Charmed or the characters or the demons (aside from the original ones) I own the plot line though :)

_Chapter 1: Taking Over the Craft_

"Retiring?" Chris and Wyatt asked together

"No, not retiring just cutting back on a few demons so we can _try_ and live a normal life" Piper explained

"Yeah, in our world that might as well be retiring" Melinda concluded

Piper sighed, exasperated "Phoebe would you?"

"It's not like we're not going to be around to help you, and demons will never stop coming after us but it would be nice to just ..."

"Settle" Henry Jr. offered

"Yes" Phoebe smiled

"No" Piper contradicted

"No" Phoebe corrected herself.

"We get it, you've always wanted a life outside of magic" Prue said.

"But, like we said, if you need help don't hesitate to ask" Paige told them.

"But that would mean you coming back into magic" Sophia said.

"As well as protecting our children" Piper said. "We'll always be using some sorts of magic, we're witches it's who we are, and we'll always be targets for demons but we feel that you're younger and ... stuff"

Chris had to laugh at his mother's feeble attempt of explaining things.

"So, because we're younger we can fight better?" Alexis asked, amused

"No!" All three of them yelled, offended.

"Alright, I think we all know what's going on and the reasons behind the decision" Leo said, stepping in, once again acting as peacemaker

All the kids nodded in defeat.

"So, you were just messing with us?" Piper asked

Chris shrugged "The TV's broken"

"So?"

"So, watching you squirm is our entertainment for the day" Wyatt finished

"Uh huh" Piper responded, not knowing exactly how to but also wanting to be left with the last word.

"How'd the TV break?" Phoebe asked

"Demons" They answered in unison

"Welcome to the world of demon expenses" Paige spoke

"That's great" Chris replied, dripping with sarcasm. "But we have no money at the moment, the only reason me and Wyatt have a place of our own is because Paige didn't sell her apartment"

"Which I still don't understand why" Piper muttered under her breath

"Because" Paige started, making it known that she heard her sister "I couldn't sell it after past me decided to virtually burn the place down"

"No, that I get, keeping it a secret from us, that I don't get" Piper finished "Anyway, we need to talk to you guys about P3"

"You're not selling it, are you?" Eva asked

"Not exactly, just passing it down" Piper told them

They all blinked in confusion.

"Chris or Wyatt, because you're legally able to do so, we were wondering if you would like to take over the business"

"Really?" Chris asked

"Well, yeah. I mean I'm so busy with the restaurant now and you guys need some sort of income"

"I would, but medical school is taking a lot out of me at the moment" Wyatt told them.

"Chris?" Piper asked

Chris nodded "I'll do it"

Piper smiled "Ok, now that's all settled, we should be going"

"We'll see you tomorrow for the family dinner" Phoebe said, hugging her nephews and nieces.

The family dinner started when Chris and Wyatt moved out of the manor so they could all see each other on a regular basis. Or in other words, Piper didn't want to let them go just yet (which she denied ruthlessly).

"Mum, can we stay here for a while?" Christina asked Phoebe.

"Of course, if it's ok with Chris and Wyatt"

"Fine by me" Chris smiled, pulling away from Paige.

The kids said goodbye to their parents before they all left the apartment by regular means of transportation or otherwise.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" Christina said, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

"And you call yourself a psychic" Prue teased.

Christina stuck her tongue out in response.

"Settle down children" Eva said, smiling.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Sophia asked.

"There's not that much to do here at the moment guys, sorry" Wyatt told them

"That's fine, I'm sure we can figure something out" Alexis smiled.

Just as she finished a demon shimmered in, energy ball in hand

"Like vanquish a demon for example" Alexis continued.

The demon looked around and saw the amount of witches that were in the room.

"Well?" He asked "Which one of you witches wants to take me on?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Chris asked

"I'm not the one who will be dying today, witch"

"And why is that?" Prue asked

"I'm protected" He answered smugly.

"By whom?" Melinda asked

"A powerful evil, he wants me to deliver a message"

"Which is?" Wyatt asked, agitated by all the talking.

"Be afraid, he'll be coming for you soon" He grinned

"Consider us informed" Chris spoke "Now, let's see how well that protection thing works" He smirked

"Take your best shot"

Chris looked at the others and shrugged, he held out his hand and a shock of electrokinesis flew out of his palm into the demons body, shocking him into oblivion immediately, but not before the demon managed to throw his own energy ball, narrowly missing Chris.

"Demons need to learn not to be so trusting"

"What do you think he was talking about, that 'powerful evil'?" Prue asked

Before anyone could answer they were interrupted

"Um, Wyatt?" Christina called, as if in pain.

They all turned to see Christina clutching her arm.

"I think I need healing" She smiled weakly.

Wyatt immediately rushed over, healing the harsh wound. They all watched as the last remaining evidence of it disappeared. Prue and Eva rushed forward as Wyatt stepped back, allowing her siblings to comfort her.

"Guys I'm fine"

"The hell you are, you were just hit with an energy ball" Prue seethed

"It just grazed me" Christina told them

"Doesn't make a difference" Eva insisted

Soon they were all gathered around their youngest cousin, making sure she was Ok.

Christina couldn't help but smile at her protective family. "I said I'm fine, but I should probably go and tell mum"

"We'll go with you" Prue said, Eva nodded in agreement.

Christina nodded "Can we get a little help?"

They laughed, Sophia waved her hand to orb them home.

"We should probably do the same, they may be _retiring_ but they'll want to know about this 'powerful evil'" Henry Jr. said, his sisters and Melinda nodded in agreement.

Henry Jr., Sophia and Alexis all orbed out to their own home.

"From the sound of the message it seems he won't be coming after us for a while, he just wants us panicked, constantly looking over our shoulders, and questioning our actions" Chris spoke, to nobody in particular.

"No different from you, eh Chris?" Melinda smirked

"It's called being smart" Chris defended

"It's called being paranoid" Melinda accused playfully.

The next night all three families were gathered around the dining table in the Halliwell Manor, discussing the demon attack after what_ had_ been an enjoyable meal.

"I have to agree with Chris, he wants you all on edge" Phoebe said.

"True, but how powerful is he and how much influence does he have on other demons?" Sophia asked

"She's right, we don't want another source on our hands" Piper spoke

"Or Zankou" Paige agreed

"Yeah, or Christy" Phoebe sighed

"How is Billie anyway?" Piper asked either of her sisters considering Paige was still her whitelighter and Phoebe still kept regular contact.

"Fine, doesn't stop fighting demons, but fine. She reminds me of someone else we know" Paige smiled.

"So" Wyatt began "Me and Chris were talking about something last night and thought we'd run the idea by all of you"

"Shoot" Henry encouraged

"We were thinking that maybe there should be an age restriction on the demon fighting" Chris told them.

The younger ones were about to protest, but were stopped by Chris continuing his argument.

"We know you guys want to fight but we need you to be trained by Aunt Phoebe first, and we want to let you guys have as much of a normal life as possible like we were given because once you're in this life, you won't be able to leave it"

The younger cousins remained silent at this.

"What ages were you thinking?" Paige asked

"Anyone under 19, 20 maybe" Wyatt told them

"I think it's a good idea" Piper agreed

Leo, Henry, Coop, Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled?" Wyatt asked

"It's settled" Coop nodded

"But what ages?" Sophia asked "20 or 19"

The sisters and husbands all looked at each other, as if speaking telepathically, which they supposed came with knowing each other so well.

"20" Piper answered

They looked around to see how the 19 year olds were taking the news, not well but knew it was for the best, aside from one who orbed out.

The whitelighters in the room all started sensing immediately "Golden Gate Bridge" the answered the unspoken question.

"You want me to go?" Chris asked Sophia, knowing she would want to go see her sister but had a fear of heights.

Sophia nodded slowly.

Chris orbed out to Golden Gate Bridge where he saw his cousin looking out, deep in thought.

"I know you hate the idea" Chris started

Alexis shook her head "Not for the reasons you think"

"Do you want to tell me?" Chris asked, taking a seat next to her.

Alexis shrugged "I know you, Wyatt and Prue are powerful, and this isn't a jealousy thing, I just don't want to think of you guys going out, fighting demons every week and thinking if something happens I won't be there to help" She spoke quietly but Chris heard every word.

He had to smile; she was just like her mother.

"You don't have to worry about us, worry about college, boyfriends and grades like regular people" Chris told her.

"But we're not regular people" Alexis said.

"True, but too many Halliwells have taken life for granted, thinking they're invincible or they'll always have time. We want you to make sure when you do start fighting demons you have no regrets" Chris told her.

Alexis nodded in understanding.

"And with what happened to Christina yesterday" He sighed

"Your right, I know you are"

"You ready to go back?" Chris asked

Alexis shook her head "Can we stay up here for a few more minutes? I love this place" She smiled in wonderment.

Chris smiled at his cousin and turned out to look at the familiar view for himself "Yeah, me too"

_Ok, I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm just setting the scene :) Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!_


	3. Procrastination Can Be Deadly

I do not own Charmed or the characters or the demons (aside from the original ones) I own the plot line though :)

_Chapter 2: Procrastination can be Deadly_

**_I Don't Even Own the Demons, researched on internet - wanted the story to be realistic :) _**

Wyatt was confused, which admittedly happened to him a lot, but this time he felt there was a real reason to be confused. He was currently sitting in his class waiting for his professor to start the lesson, which had been in session for just over half an hour. Something the other students didn't seem to notice or care even. Wyatt sighed audibly, which didn't go unnoticed by his professor.

"Alright" he exclaimed, earning his students attention "Have a break before your next class" he announced, prompting the students in the class to pack up and leave.

Wyatt frowned, this was the strictest professor on campus and he was letting them leave early? He tried not to read too much into it, but being a Halliwell gave him a natural instinct to be suspicious.

'_What in the hell is going on around here?'_ Wyatt thought to himself, or so he thought.

'_What's going on?'_ Wyatt nearly jumped out of his skin

'_Don't scare me like that!'_ Wyatt scolded

'_Then I respectively ask you to keep your thoughts to yourself'_ Chris quipped

Wyatt huffed while walking across campus to his next lesson.

'_So'_ Chris persisted _'What's going on?'_

Wyatt sighed, for what he hoped would be the last time that day _'Nothing, my classes are just really strange today, it's like everyone will do something aside from what they're supposed to'_

'_Like procrastinating?'_

'_Yeah!'_

'_You want me to check the book?'_ Chris asked

'_No, I'm sure it's nothing'_

'_When it is ever 'nothing'?'_

'_You make a valid point but really I'm probably just being paranoid'_

'_Now that's not fair, I'm supposed to be the paranoid one around here'_

'_Meaning you're going to check the book no matter what I say?'_

'_Of course, which is why I'm looking through it as we ... think?'_

Wyatt smiled despite himself _'I'll be home later, in the meantime ask Prue to help you out'_

'_Mhmm' _Chris thought back, obviously distracted

While he was looking through the book he had to smile, his brother knew him so well, because if there was something going on in San Francisco then Chris Halliwell would find it. He started his search by flipping through the ancient family heirloom, as many of his ancestors had done before him, albeit he was only the second male in the family to do so. While he was scanning he heard footsteps coming towards the attic. He wasn't too worried; demons would just shimmer in so whoever it was would make themselves known.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Paige asked

"I could ask you the same thing Aunt Paige, what happened to retirement?" he questioned, amused.

"First of all we are not retiring, second of all I'm up here because I wanted to do a little light reading" She spoke, almost smugly.

"Yeah sure, just admit it, you're up here on a demon hunt and you don't want mum or Aunt Phoebe to find out about it"

She quickly dropped the facade "So what if I am?"

"So, you've seen strange things going on too, huh?"

"Yeah, it's Henry, he's just-" she stopped trying to find the right way to say it.

"Being lazy? Doing anything except what he's supposed to?"

Paige eyed him for a second "What do you know?"

"Nothing much" Chris told her "Just what Wyatt told me"

They were about to say more when they heard more footsteps coming towards the attic.

"Oh hey" Prue said, startled by the people in the room.

"Don't you have college?" Paige asked

"They sent us home early" Prue huffed

"Oh they do torture you that place" Chris said

"Ha-ha. It's like I missed a memo or something. _'Don't do anything; we're not going to bother'_"

"So it's official. It's demonic" Chris said

"Now, just because three people from three places have seen differences doesn't mean it's demonic. It could just be a coincidence." Paige told him.

"First off, there are no coincidences. Second I think I've found the demon" Chris said, reading over the text once more.

The two women before him looked expectantly.

"You ever heard of a Bushyasta?"

Paige blinked

"I'm sorry, a what?" Prue asked

"I'll take that as a no"

"So, what is it?" Paige asked

"The Bushyasta, the demon of procrastination" Chris told them

"Just when you think you've heard of everything" Paige said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he likes to keep the righteous from performing important tasks by keeping them in a state of Sloth"

"But teachers and students are hardly righteous" Prue said

"Maybe he's upping his game, stopping the next generation means effectively-"

"Yeah ok we get it, but why haven't we been affected?"

"Maybe because we're witches?" Chris suggested

"Or maybe it's been set up by this new evil who doesn't want us affected" Prue pondered

"But why wouldn't he?" Chris asked

"To learn about us? They know all about the Charmed Ones and what they'd do but we're new and unpredictable"

Chris nodded thoughtfully while Paige just giggled.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked

She shook her head "I'm sorry, you guys just remind me a lot of us lot when we were gathered around the book, hunting for evil"

"Do you think you're going to miss it?" Prue asked

Paige shrugged "A little, but I have my own whitelighter duties to attend to anyways"

They both nodded "You know, I'm sure me, Chris and Wyatt can handle this if you want to just relax" Prue offered

"I have no doubt you can handle it but no, I can't relax until my husband is the same work crazed man he was yesterday" She said, determinedly.

Just then everybody's head turned towards a jingling sound and bright blue and white orbs, which after a few seconds formed into Wyatt.

"So, found anything?" Wyatt asked

Chris nodded "Yeah" he said, turning the book towards his brother

Wyatt read the page before him, after which he looked up to his brother sceptically.

"Did you make this up?" he asked

"I swear, it's all true"

"Alright, well there seems to be a vanquishing potion, come on"

Meanwhile in the underworld demons weren't really sure themselves what was going on. The knew there was a new leader trying to organize the underworld once again however, that was all they had been told, and everything they were being told were just by rumour. Only few had seen this new Lord, and none had ever been lucky enough to survive the encounter.

This is why the Bushyasta demon was counting his own blessings that he hadn't, yet, been deemed to the same fate as the others.

"You dare challenge me?"

"No, my Lord. But why don't we infect the witches too, it may be easier to kill them while they're distracted.

The demon sneered "It is not my wish to kill them yet, just observe, and see how effective they work together"

"But they'll come after me sire"

"Are you afraid of some silly witches out on their first demon hunt?"

"Not just any witches, my Lord, the Charmed progeny. Three times the Power of Three. The two eldest boys with power so extraordinary"

"I do not need a lesson I know how much power is within that family"

"Then kill them before it's too late, before they grow too experienced"

"I may not be able to kill you, because I need you for this plan, but make no mistake that when the witches do find you, if you question me once more, I will leave you to die at their mercy"

The demon cowered back in fear however, kept his mouth shut.

"So, how do we find this demon? There's no summoning spell, we can't scry for him" Prue questioned.

"One thing at a time, is the vanquishing potion ready?" Paige asked

"Almost" Chris replied

"What's going on up here?" Piper asked, walking in with Phoebe at her side.

"Well, the attic is certainly a lot more crowded than usual" Paige said, side-stepping the question.

"Paige!" Piper said forcefully

Chris and Wyatt cringed; they knew that tone all-to-well.

"Alright, I am about to go vanquish a demon with your children" she admitted

"Paige, I know it's hard giving up but you have to let them handle it"

Chris was just about to cut in when Phoebe held up her had signalling she wasn't finished

"Don't try and defend her, we know it's difficult leaving them to fight but they have to do it sometime, like taking their first steps, or their first day of school, or riding a bike, it's difficult to let them go but they have to do it for themselves"

For a moment no one said anything.

"Are you done?" Paige asked

Phoebe nodded

"Good, now if you can look after Sophia, Alexis and Henry Jr. I am going on a vanquish" it was now Paige's turn to use the infamous hand "Not because I don't think they can't handle it because I do, I really, really do, but whatever this demon has done it has affected my husband"

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other, knowing they couldn't argue with that.

"Well, somebody could have told me" Phoebe whispered, vigorously.

Chris gaped while the others just laughed.

"Potions done" Chris told them, leaving it to cool, while still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ok, so how do we find this Bushyasta demon?" Prue asked again.

"Before we do we have to make sure we aren't putting ourselves in any real danger, like orbing into the lair of the new 'big bad'" Wyatt cautioned

"That's always going to be a risk, unless we summoned the demon to us" Chris suggested

"That could work" Prue agreed "We could tweak the Balthazar summoning spell and make it relative to the Bushyasta demon"

"Wow!" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed

Paige nodded her head "I know"

The other three decided to ignore this and instead work on the spell.

"Ok, I think it's done" Prue said, cross-referencing the spell in her note-pad and the one in the book.

Chris nodded "Are we all ready?"

Everyone signalled, in their own way, they were indeed ready.

"Mum, Aunt Phoebe?"

Piper moved suddenly "We'll be downstairs" she said, shoving her, unwilling to leave, sister out the door "Call us if you need anything"

"Ok, if you three read the summoning spell when he gets here I'll surround him with the crystals and we can take it from there" Paige said

They all nodded and started reciting the familiar spell.

"_Magic forces black and white  
Reaching out through space and light  
Be he far or be he near  
Bring us the demon Bushyasta here"_

For a moment nothing happened.

"Maybe it didn't work" Prue said

"Wait for it" Paige muttered

Just as he did there was a great gust of wind, signalling they had company. As soon as the demon appeared fully formed they wasted no time.

"Crystals, circle" she yelled

The demon tried to lunge at them, finding he was unable to escape.

Prue and Wyatt were just about to throw the vanquishing potion when Chris told them to stop.

"Why?" Wyatt asked

"Just follow my lead" Chris told them. He then turned his attention back to the demon that was being closely watched by Paige.

"So, you're the demon who's been messing with the city"

The demon didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question.

"You're working for _him_ aren't you? The new evil that's trying to organize the underworld" Chris asked, sure of himself.

There was a brief flicker in his eyes, which went unnoticed by no one, and they now understood what Chris was up to.

"Who is he?" Chris asked

"I cannot say"

"Would you rather be vanquished?" Prue asked

"I'm dead either way"

"So the question is would you rather be killed by a demons little fire power, or Charmed power?" Wyatt supplied

The demon looked to be considering this intently, before he could answer there were bright blue orbs and jingling which, when formed, showed an elder.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, with unknown suspicion.

"I am here for him" the elder told them, pointing to the currently trapped demon.

Said demon looked up with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Why?" Paige asked

"We believe, like you believe, he knows something about this new evil"

"So, why didn't you just go and get him from the underworld?" Chris asked

"Because we were unable to track him, he was being protected down there however, up here the protection ceased."

"So, we do the leg-work and you get the credit, as usual" Paige said.

"We don't expect you to understand. It would be so much easier if we could all work harmoniously."

"You expect us to work _harmoniously_ after what your kind has done in the past?"

The elder's eyes narrowed "What do you know of what our kind has done in the past?"

Chris was confused by his own statement but shrugged it off "I'm not entirely sure, but I intend to find out."

The elder nodded "It looks as if he's starting to remember Paige" The elder said, leaving an eerie silence within the room.

The demon will be locked away so his powers will be useless" he said stepping through the cage to grab the demon "Your city will be restored to its natural balance" he finished, sparing one last glance at Chris before orbing out.

While Prue, Wyatt and Chris looked at Paige expectantly for answers, Paige just stared at Chris with a look of disbelief, worry and fear covering her features.

Nobody dared moved or made a sound, all fearing the unknown.


	4. Attack of the Power

I do not own Charmed or the characters or the demons (aside from the original ones) I own the plot line though :)

_Chapter 3: Attack of the Power_

Melinda looked down at her hands in shock, she hadn't expected it to happen, she was happy about it but she couldn't understand why, out of all the times it could have been triggered, and it had to be now when a demon was trying to kill her.

No matter how much she focused she couldn't freeze time, or blow the damn thing up at least.

"Uh, Chris! Wyatt! Somebody!" She yelled, while still flicking her hands at the oncoming demon that was cornering her into the conservatory.

Chris orbed in immediately sensing the panic in his sisters voice.

"Wha-" he started before noticing the demon and flung him telekinetically across the room.

"Why didn't you freeze it?" Chris asked

"I'm trying" she cried hysterically, waving her hands for effect, blowing up the plant pot behind him.

"Ah, I see" he said before using his electrokenisis to kill the demon.

Melinda huffed "Show-off"

Chris smiled "So, molecular combustion eh?"

"So _not_ as cool as it looks!" she said "Mums going to kill me"

Before Chris could respond Wyatt orbed in.

"Sorry, I couldn't get to a private pl-" he paused "What the hell happened in here?"

"So it's noticeable?" Melinda asked, with little hope

"Just blame it on the demon" Chris told her

"Right, then when my bedroom gets trashed what should I say then?"

"What am I, an excuse generator?"

"Guys! What the hell happened?" Wyatt asked once more. Chris smirked

"Molecular combustion" he replied

"You mean?" Wyatt asked, grinning widely

"Yep, our little sister has a new power" Chris said, grabbing his little sister and crushing her into a hug.

"Can't breathe" she wheezed.

Both brothers laughed. Hearing jingling they turned and saw the rest of their large family transport in.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked

"And what happened to the house?" Paige asked

"Demon" they answered in unison

"Are you ok?" Prue asked

"Oh no, the demon didn't do this" Chris smiled, earning confused looks from everyone.

"Then who did?" Henry asked

Chris and Wyatt smirked, stepping away from their little sister.

"Show them" Chris told her.

"I can't control it!" she said, waving her hands to get the point across, and blew up the chair beside her. "Sorry" she flinched at her own work, bringing her hands as close together as close to her body as humanly possible.

"Aw, sweetie, there's nothing to be sorry about" Piper smiled, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Yeah, you should've seen the amount of damage Piper did when she developed that power" Phoebe smiled

"Yeah, and at least all the walls are still intact" Paige told her

Piper frowned "I never blew up any walls"

Leo chuckled "You'd been in control of your power for a while before you did that"

Piper thought for a second "Oh, yeah, oops"

"How do I control it?" Melinda asked

"Well first of all calm down" Chris told her "Our powers are tied to our emotions so panicking won't help"

Melinda nodded, trying to calm herself down.

Chris, for his part, was happy his little sister had developed a new power and a little relieved. Ever since the elder came everyone's been on edge, mainly the adults, Chris knew they knew something about him. His cousins wanted to know what was going on, as did his siblings, and quite frankly so did he. Now, with the distraction of Melinda's new power the focus would be lifted from him, at least for a day or two. Also now that Melinda had a new power she could defend herself more easily, which put his mind at ease, for the most part.

"It will take a while to control it, sweetie. It took me a long time before I stopped freezing or exploding at random" Piper told her.

"What about school? What if I hurt someone?"

The sisters couldn't answer that, they had never had to deal with their powers at that age. So they looked to their eldest for help.

"Melinda" Wyatt started "It will be hard at first, especially with the stress, and unfortunately you will have to keep your emotions constantly in check until you do"

It was harder for Chris, Wyatt and Melinda because they were the only ones who had power that could potentially hurt innocent people. Phoebes' kids mainly had passive powers and some cupid powers and Paige's kids had whitelighter abilities but because Henry is mortal, they are the only abilities they have – aside from Wiccan magic which they all had. Pipers' kids were always in danger of exposing magic more so than the rest of them.

"Maybe I should stay off mortal school and just go to magic school until I can control it" Melinda smiled

Piper narrowed her eyes, playfully "Nice try"

Suddenly another demon appeared, making Melinda jump blowing up the TV. The demon smiled, sadistically and aimed an energy ball straight at her. Pipers' hands flew up in reflex to the attack, freezing both the energy ball and the demon.

"Energy ball!" Paige called, sending it flying back into the demons chest.

"Is my name at the top of some 'Demon to Kill List" or something?" Melinda asked

Phoebe frowned "Is it possible they know about her developing her new power?"

"Anything's possible when demons are involved" Christina chimed in.

"It seems to be one specific clan" Chris observed "Find the clan you find the leader"

"Kill the leader, instant message to stay away from our family is passed on" Wyatt continued

"Unless that backfires and demons come looking for revenge" Eva frowned

"Demons of that level would be too cowardly" Sophia put her thoughts across.

"But they're also impressionable" her sister, Alexis contradicted "One arrogant demon and you get a clan of arrogant demons"

"Depends on the clan, with some you kill the leader and they all die" Henry Jr. contributed.

"Unfortunately it seems to be the best plan we have so I say we go to the attic and look up the clan of demons we're up against and have ourselves a little demon hunt, Charmed style" Prue smirked.

"Are they always like that when demon hunting?" Leo asked

Paige, Piper and Phoebe nodded, following their children upstairs to the attic.

As soon as the last of the family stepped through the threshold, demons started surrounding them.

All members of the family looked at each other before going into action.

"Leo! Get Coop, Henry and the youngest out of here!" Piper ordered.

The demons didn't wait and started attacking. Soon there was so much magic so chaotic in the room that it was hard to tell the difference between which was coming from which side.

Wyatt and Chris were working as a duo while Prue and Melinda were and Sophia and Alexis were, the youngest of the family had been taken out by the adult males of the family.

The duos were working in an attack and defence strategy, in sync with each other, depending on what their powers were.

It soon became obvious that the main attacks were working towards Melinda, the others just used as mere distractions.

This is getting ridiculous" Piper seethed "As soon as we vanquish one about five more appear" she spoke to anyone listening.

"Ok, get Melinda out of here" Chris yelled "They want her"

She didn't like it but knew it was true, so took Paiges hand as soon as it was within reach she grabbed it and they orbed out.

Suddenly the demons started shimmering out, one by one.

"You don't think they know where they went?" Piper asked, as soon as the last one was gone.

Before anyone had a chance to respond one shimmered back in behind Chris.

"Smart kid, well if we can't have her, we'll take you instead" he sneered and shimmered back out with him.

* * *

"We have to get him back" Piper paced, panicked.

"I know" Phoebe soothed

"I mean it, I'm not losing him again"

"We won't lose him" Paige retorted stubbornly before anyone had time to ponder Pipers words.

"They're going to kill him" she cried

"No, if there's one thing demons are known for its keeping their prey alive until they feel the time is right"

"But he wasn't who they were after" she sighed

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere talking about his predicament" Phoebe realized "We need a plan"

"What if, Chris is a decoy?" Wyatt asked

"Explain" Paige prompted, curious about his theory.

"Well, like mum said their intention was Melinda so what if they took Chris thinking the house would be rid of the strongest of us because we're all out saving him"

"It makes sense" Phoebe agreed

"So, I have to choose between saving my son and protecting my daughter?"

"No" Melinda countered "I have an idea"

* * *

"I asked for the girl" a voice boomed through the cave "and instead I get him"

"He told one of the witches to take her away" one of the more brave demons recounted.

"Oh really" he said, making eye contact with Chris "Well you're a bit of a nuisance"

Chris smiled cockily, masking his fear "Anything to be of inconvenience"

The demon frowned while Chris mentally laughed. Demons were so easy to piss off.

"I could kill you"

"Ah, but you need me"

The demon didn't reply, he did indeed need him.

"That doesn't mean I can't let my family have a little fun" he sneered

Chris choked back a laugh "And I thought I had a dysfunctional family"

Chris knew he was as good as dead for that comment, but the look on the demons face was totally worth it in his opinion.

* * *

"Can you sense him?" Piper asked her eldest son.

He nodded

"Is he ok?"

"For the moment, yes. But I have a feeling that'll change." Wyatt frowned

"What, why?"

"Because he's being cocky, insulting the leader etc."

"Ah, that's the Chris we all know and love" Phoebe pointed out

"Yes, but if they kill him-"

"They won't" Wyatt reassured his mother "a few wounds, but they know for their plan to work I'll need to sense him"

"Vanquishing potions ready" Piper called.

"Ready?" Melinda asked

Everyone nodded

Paige, Wyatt and Prue orbed into the underworld where Wyatt sensed Chris.

"There he is" Prue grimaced as she saw her cousin chained up on the cave wall.

Wyatt seethed, feeling protective over his baby brother, but couldn't ruin the plan.

"Ok, get ready" Paige said, making the others turn away.

"Chris" they started calling.

The voices caught the demons attention.

"Chris, where are you?"

Chris himself had to struggle not to roll his eyes at the demons anticipation.

"Get the girl" the leader ordered.

Once Wyatt, Paige and Prue knew the demons were gone they came out of hiding. Wyatt telekinetically flung his brothers restraints across the cave, leaving Chris to levitate towards his safe landing.

"You're too late, my demons are bringing the girl in as we speak"

"Actually you demons are probably being killed as we speak" Paige corrected.

"Besides we did a little research into your clan" Prue told him.

The king of the clan started worriedly at the powerful witches.

"As long as my family complete their objectives we are immune to all vanquishes and powers"

"You wanna test that theory?" Wyatt asked, slipping Chris the extra potion

"Who gave the order to go after her?" Chris asked

"I cannot say" he replied

"Well you're going to spill your guts one way or another, so it's up to you which" Paige offered his choices.

Before he could make a decision, the demon in front of them went up in flames.

"Ok, that's twice now. Why can't anyone let us just vanquish our demons?" Prue scowled.

"The elders wanted information and this new evil is trying to re-organize the underworld, he's covering his tracks" Chris said, equally miffed.

"Let's get back home before Piper gets too worried" Paige suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they orbed out.

"So, you were never in the house when the demons attacked?" Chris asked

Melinda shook her head "Nope, I was at yours and Wyatt's with Sophia and Alexis while mum and Aunt Phoebe were here mum glamouring as me.

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Prue, Eva, Christina, Sophia, Alexis and Henry Jr. were all at the Halliwell manor around the dining table while their parents were at P3. The club still had some terms to be finalized before Chris could take over.

"Well here's to Melinda and her quick thinking" Chris held up his drink.

"And I would like to thank all of you for protecting me today" Melinda smiled.

"What are families for?" Prue retorted, earning nods of confirmation from everyone around the table.

"Oh, there's one more thing" Christina reminded Melinda, eagerly.

"She's right" Melinda said, standing up.

"What's going on?" Chris asked

Melinda took a deep breath and focused on the glass bowl in the middle of the table. She stretched out her hand and it shattered into a million pieces but immediately froze in place after a twitch from her fingers afterwards. She put her hand down smugly and relished in the cheers and applause she was receiving from her family.


	5. Fresh Meat

_I unfortunately do not own Charmed, would be freaking awesome if I did :) but I don't :( _

_Chapter 4: Fresh Meat_

Chris was up late looking through the Book of Shadows. He hoped he wasn't caught up there, he was supposed to be at home, with Wyatt, asleep, like the rest of his family. But curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He decided he had to know the secret his family were keeping from him. Unfortunately he couldn't ask said family because he loved and respected them too much to put them in that kind of position.

Chris froze as he heard the attic door creek open; he spared a glance and noticed it was his sister, Melinda.

"What are you doing up here?" Chris asked, curiously

"I heard someone, you?"

"Light reading"

"Trying to find out what everyone's keeping from you?"

Chris was probably one of the best liars you'd meet, but his family could always see right through him. So instead of denying it he nodded reluctantly.

Melinda nodded in reply "We're all curious, mum freaked when she heard of his memory returning"

"I wish I could remember" he admitted, softly closing the ancient book and laying it beside him.

"Be careful what you wish for. When you remember you might wish your remained ignorant"

Chris smiled "Wise words"

Melinda smiled back and tilted her head "Well, I did grow up with a half elder"

Chris' smile widened, he could always count on his sister to take his mind off things. Chris opened his arms wide, inviting his sister into a hug, letting her know she helped him. She accepted warmly.

"If you ever do remember, know that we're all here for you"

Chris nodded "I know, thanks"

"No problem, now if I were you I'd go to bed, mum wants you to help with some event the restaurant is organizing.

Chris nodded, remembering his mother's words. "Night" he said, before orbing out.

"Chris" Wyatt called, shaking him. Chris furrowed his eyebrows, opening his eyes looking into those of his brother.

"What do you want, Wyatt?"

"I'm leaving for University"

Chris paused "Well, thank you for waking me to share that vital piece of information" Chris glared.

Wyatt refrained from rolling his eyes "You need the car, so you have to drop me off"

"Why don't you orb?"

"Because last time I nearly got caught, remember?"

Chris was nodding before the sentence was finished "Do we need to leave now?" Chris asked

"I'd say you have time to wash and change" Wyatt told him, moving away from the bed to let his brother out.

When Chris and Wyatt moved in, the place was burnt out anyway and the place next door was up for sale, so they used their savings to buy the place and make one big apartment. They had to use magic for building, but so far personal gain didn't seem to be causing them much trouble.

Whenever Chris drove to the University he could never get over how big it was. He had only just found out how to get to the library, to use their facilities, without getting lost.

"Have fun" Chris smiled, sarcastically.

Wyatt glared "Just you wait"

Chris smiled; he'd dropped out of education, after college, a few years ago. He didn't see the point of spending so much money when he didn't have any career goals ahead of him anyway. So he worked.

He decided against driving back home, as he'd just have to head straight back out again, so he drove to his mother's restaurant _'Charmed'_ as cheesy and cliché as it sounded, but it was _Halliwell_.

"Hi honey" Piper called as her son entered the restaurant

"Hey mum" Chris replied, smirking as he saw his mother in a frenzied state. "What event have you got planned for tonight?"

"Uh, a wedding party, they'll eat here and go to P3 afterwards"

"They will?" Chris asked

Piper paused her flailing "Did I forget to tell you that?"

Chris nodded "Mmhm"

"Oh, sorry"

"Mum" Chris spoke, grabbing her arms gently "Don't panic, your events are always a hit, you know this"

"I know" she replied "But this is important, it's their wedding day, the most important day of their lives so it has to be special and perfect-"

"It will be" Chris promised

"And demon free" She finished

Chris hesitated "Well, I'll do my very best to keep all demons away from the dining area"

Piper looked at him

"What? It's the best I can do" he shrugged, helplessly.

Piper smiled, obviously amused

"So, what do you need me to do?"

Piper sighed "Could you go get the decorations from P3?"

"Why are the decorations at P3?"

"Because _your father_ had the restaurant decorations delivered to P3 and the P3 decorations delivered to the manor"

Chris looked at his mother, but she knew what her son wanted to ask.

"Why? Oh, I'll tell ya" she said, walking off leaving a confused Chris to follow "Because he didn't want either venue getting too cluttered so now I need the decorations here in an hour just to be on schedule and it takes an hour to get there with traffic"

Chris stopped his mother continuing her full blown rant. "Its fine, I'll go and get them now" he told her "Do you want me to orb?" he asked, quietly as not to alert prying ears.

Piper considered this "Yes, but make sure no one sees you"

"Promise" Chris replied, shocked his mother was allowing it.

Chris orbed into the back room of P3, having sensed beforehand, he knew no one was there. He walked out and saw the decorations in boxes. Chris frowned at the amount there were, hoping he wouldn't drop any on his journey back. He was about to go and pick them up when he heard a noise coming from the entrance.

"Hey Mark" Chris greeted, mentally cursing him, and his bad timing.

"Chris? How'd you get in?" He asked

Chris frowned "What are you talking about?"

"I just unlocked the door" Mark told him.

"Yeah, I was about to start some work so I locked the door so people wouldn't come in and distract me" Chris told him

"Oh, do you want me to leave then?" Mark asked

"If you wouldn't mind, but come back in half an hour, I'll be gone and you can do whatever it is you came in here to do" Chris told him.

Mark chuckled "Sure thing, man. Just be careful walking the streets. I heard on the news that people have been turning up everywhere – like they've been used as a chew toy. Cannibalism or something" he grimaced.

Chris soon regretted asking Mark to leave, but knew he needed to get back to his mother if he wanted to live to find out what was going on. So, he took the boxes and orbed back to a safe place in the restaurant which was created for the sole purpose of orbing in and out.

He easily spotted his mother and made his way to her with four boxes of decorations in hand.

"Mum" Chris called, realizing there was no place to set the boxes.

"Chris" Piper smiled when she saw the decorations and took two boxes from her son with ease.

"Where do we put them?" Chris asked

"Ok, just set them on the floor over there and start decorating that side, and I'll do the same on this side"

Chris nodded "Yes ma'am"

Piper scowled playfully "You're about the only person who can get away with calling me that"

"Which, is why it would make no sense if I didn't use it to my advantage"

"Start. Decorating"

Chris turned and started to do just that.

"Did you hear the news?" Chris heard one of the waitresses ask another.

The other shook her head "No, why?"

"Apparently people have been found half eaten, the flesh torn from their bodies" she replied

"That's disgusting" the girl replied in laughter.

The first girl glared "It's not funny"

"Whatever" she shrugged "We'd better get back to work before we get nagged by that crazy owner"

"Hey" Chris called, choosing to ignore the last comment about his mother, for the moment. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked the first waitress.

"Sure" the second one replied, smirking.

"Actually, I was talking to her" Chris replied, making sure the girl who was about to walk away heard him.

The second waitress scoffed "And who are you?"

Chris stared at her "That crazy owner's son" he told her, the moment passed, the comment wouldn't be ignored.

Her eyes widened and scurried off while he smirked, noticing the first girl was struggling to stifle her laughter.

"Thank you" she said suddenly

"For what?" Chris asked

"For putting her in her place"

Chris shrugged "I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she hired her"

The girl shrugged "You needed me for something?"

"Yes" Chris replied, waiting for a name

"Julie"

"Julie" he replied "Unfortunately on a not so nice topic, I was wondering what you've heard about the attacks"

"Nothing really" she replied "Why?"

"Because I had to drop my brother off at University so I didn't have time to watch the news and you're the second person I've heard talking about it" he replied, honestly.

"I see, well I don't know much" she replied, shyly. "But according to the news they're thinking cannibalism" she told him.

Chris grimaced

"Yeah" Julie replied "Um, what's your name?"

"Chris" he told her, putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" she said, shaking it.

"Chris" Piper called "Hi Julie" she greeted "So, are you done with the decorations?" she asked

"Almost"

"Ok, well when you're done I need you to go to the house and get the decorations then go to club and put the decorations up then go back to the house and make a cake"

"Got it. Wait what?"

Piper sighed "I'd make it myself but I'm too busy and I don't trust anyone else not to poison it"

"House, club, house, cake, restaurant, am I missing anything?"

"No" Piper breathed a sigh of relief

"Mum"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to get everyone else down here?"

"I have it under control" she replied "But tell them to get their butts down here" she continued in the same happy voice.

Chris laughed as his mother walked away and turned back to Julie "She's a bit of a perfectionist" he told her, turning back to put the remaining decorations up.

"Need any help?" Julie offered.

Chris smiled "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks"

With Julie helping the work only took half the time it was supposed to.

"Thanks" Chris smiled

"No problem, I'm not needed until later, we're all here just helping out where we can"

"Well, you think you can help me with the rest of my duties?" he asked

"Sure"

"You live here?" Julie asked

Chris laughed "Growing up, yeah. It's still home but now me and my brother share an apartment"

"Chris?" a voice came from upstairs "Just so you know we have a demon-stration to tackle" Prue faltered, walking down the stairs.

Chris sighed "Yeah, I know. But I have to get these decorations to P3, put them up, then come back here and make a cake and take it to the restaurant"

"Ok, who's this?" Prue asked

"Sorry, Prue this is Julie, she's helping me with the workload, Julie this is my cousin, Prue"

"Nice to meet you" Julie said

"Likewise" Prue smiled "Ok, so what if I go to P3 and put up the decorations, I have Wyatt upstairs – we know what _to do the demon-stration on_ and you make the cake then Julie an take it back to the restaurant then we can get to work" Prue smiled

"Mmhm, one problem"

"I knew you were going to say that"

"Mum wants me to get the family down to the restaurant to help out"

"She'd understand" Prue phrased, more like a hopeful question.

"You're considering ignoring a direct order from Piper Halliwell?"

Prue sighed "Fine, Wyatt's upstairs, I'll let him know what's going on and we will think up a new plan" she yelled, running up the stairs.

Julie looked at Chris who shrugged "She's really fanatical about nailing that demonstration" Julie nodded, slowly "Kitchen's this way" he smiled.

"So, how do we kill the demon while keeping to mums orders?" Wyatt asked

"Lead the Jikininki to the restaurant and kill it?" Prue asked

"Jikininki, tell me again what they are, exactly"

"Jikininki" she read, straight out of the Book of Shadows "They usually feed on lifeless corpses as part of a curse that was put on them by a witch. But it seems they've found a way around the curse because they're moving up the ladder"

"To fresh meat"

"Exactly, so leading the Jikininki demons to the restaurant?"

"Are you kidding?" Wyatt asked

"No" Prue stated

"Leading a bunch of people eating demons into a room full of people, yeah sounds brilliant, it's their wedding day!"

"Ok, well Wyatt I'm not sure we have much choice"

"How about we lead them to P3 instead and tell mum we'll wait for the guests to arrive there so there are people there as soon as they arrive"

"Ok, that could work, so we're not telling Aunt Piper?"

"No, from what you told me she's stressed enough as it is"

"Ok, so go tell the others to go to the restaurant and get started on a vanquishing spell, I'll go fill Chris in"

"How are you going to do with...?"

"Julie"

"Julie, in the same room?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm crazy, a little more craziness won't hurt" she replied "Much"

Wyatt smiled; sometimes she could be so much like her name-sake, Prue. Other times she was totally and completely her mother's daughter.

"Hey Chris" Prue greeted, walking into the kitchen "Hi Julie"

"Hey Prue" Chris replied, mixing the ingredients into a bowl while Julie kept him company

"Ok, I thought I'd fill you in, Wyatt is going to _ring_ the family and tell them to go to the restaurant and then he'll write a _closing speech_ for the _demon-stration_ and go to P3 to _prepare_ for when the guests come and practice the _closing speech_, sound good?"

"Perfect" Chris smiled _'Wyatt, why couldn't you have just told me all this telepathically?' _

Wyatt was currently in a laughing fit, as Chris had let him hear the whole thing through his thoughts, but managed to think _'because that was so much more entertaining'_

Chris smiled, he had to admit, it was true. Julie looked at Chris when Prue left.

"Am I missing something?"

Chris shook his head "We're all perfectionists, and these things bring it out in Prue"

"Uh huh" Julie replied, sceptically.

Chris smiled, pouring the mixed ingredients into a baking tray.

"Ok, get family to the restaurant, check" Wyatt muttered to himself "Vanquishing spell, half a check" Wyatt said, glumly. He was more of a power-killing demon type witch, Chris was best with spells and potions.

"Ok, time to check on him" Wyatt decided.

He walked down to the kitchen to see Chris pulling out a freshly baked cake out of the oven

"Smells good" Wyatt grinned

"Not for you" Chris teased, putting the icing sugar on.

Wyatt huffed then turned to Julie "I'm Wyatt, Chris' brother"

"Julie, I work at your mum's restaurant"

"Ah, so is that where you two met?" Wyatt asked

"Mmhm" Chris eyed his brother, but said nothing.

"I finished the _closing speech_ which is perfect"

Chris smiled "Let me see?" Chris said, holding out his hands. Wyatt gave him the paper. Chris read it quietly "OK"

"It's good?" Wyatt asked, hopefully

Chris grinned, if there was one thing Wyatt was insecure about it was spells.

"It'll work" he assured his brother.

"You're better with words" Wyatt pouted

Chris rolled his eyes "You brawn me brain, I thought we had established this"

This seemed to cheer Wyatt up.

Chris put the third and fourth layers of the cake in the oven to bake while he returned to decorating the bottom two layers.

"OK" Wyatt said, tearing his eyes away from the tempting goodness in front of him "I'm going to go to the club"

"Wyatt" Chris called before he left the kitchen

"Yeah?"

Chris handed him the bowl of cake mixture which he had left over.

Wyatt grinned, taking the bowl and turned to Julie "Best brother ever"

Julie giggled and watched a very happy Wyatt leave the room.

"Sorry about all the stuff going on"

"Its fine, keeps things interesting"

Chris smiled "Yeah, I guess so"

About an hour later the cake was finished and ready to be delivered.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking it?" Chris asked

"I'm sure; I just don't want to ruin it"

"You'll be fine, though if you wreck the car that's another story" he winked

She glared, playfully "Not nice"

"So, I've phoned ahead, my dad and Uncle Coop will be there when you arrive" he told her

She nodded "I'll see you later?"

Chris smiled and leant through the car window to talk to her more easily "Come by the club after work?"

Julie nodded "I'll be there"

Chris nodded

"Good luck with your demonstration" she raised her voice, over the engine

Chris laughed "Good luck at the restaurant, a room full of stressed Halliwells, you'll be lucky to make it out alive" he smirked, moving away from the car so she could back out of the driveway.

Chris watched her drive down the road before walking back into the house. He walked in and immediately orbed over to P3.

"Wow" Chris exclaimed "The place looks great"

"Thanks" Prue said, jumping up from behind the bar.

"Is Wyatt here yet?"

"He will be then we will go to the underworld, pick a fight then come back up here and vanquish them"

"Why can't we vanquish them in the Underworld?" Chris asked

"According to the Book it has to be done above ground, if they're vanquished below there's too much evil energy the Jikininki can use to resurrect itself"

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"Jikininki, used to feed of lifeless corpses because of a curse but a few of these have broken the curse somehow and moved up to better game"

"Well" Chris started "At least it's not cannibalism" Prue gave him a strange look but didn't comment. Suddenly something occurred to Chris "Uh Mark, has he been around yet?"

"Been and gone I told him he could have the night off" Prue told him, absently.

"Oh did you?" Chris asked

Prue looked up at him "Sorry should've cleared it with you first, huh?"

"No, it's fine" Chris told her

"I'm here" Wyatt called out

"Finally, now does anyone know how to find these demons?" Chris asked. The pair remained quiet. "You're joking?"

"This is why we need you" Prue told him.

"So, we need to make a spell?"

They nodded again

"And by we, you mean you, right?" Prue asked

Chris rolled his eyes but started chanting "Ok

_Jikininki demons who we seek  
We ask to bring ourselves to thee  
Above or below we wish to find  
These demons wish within our minds"_

Almost immediately they were surrounded by bright lights

"It worked" Prue said, suddenly, trying not to puke at the sight of the demons tearing an innocent's body to shreds.

"You guys want more fresh meat?" Chris called, catching the demons attention.

It worked; they stopped tearing at the now lifeless victim and focused on the living, breathing humans in front of them.

"You want us?" Wyatt asked "Come and get us"

"Ah, you brought the cake" Piper smiled as her husband and Coop brought it in with Julie following in behind.

"It looks amazing" she smiled; being the most relaxed she's been all day.

People started pouring though the doors of the restaurant. Piper gave everything a glace over to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Where are Wyatt, Chris and Prue?" Melinda asked

"They're at P3" Piper told them

"Yeah, they were talking about a closing speech for a demonstration" Julie said, having no idea they weren't supposed to know, walking off with trays to make the guests happy.

"Demonstration" Phoebe asked

"Closing speech?" Paige questioned.

Piper sighed "I think they were talking in code. They're at P3 vanquishing a demon"

Phoebe and Paige nodded in understanding.

"It makes sense" Melinda chimed in "Using P3, they wanted to help you so had to figure out how to do that while _nailing the demon-stration" _she said, reverting back to code talk as a waiter walked by.

"But why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Honey, knowing them they didn't want to put you under any more stress" Paige told her sisters, knowing Phoebe was worried as well for her daughter's safety.

Piper nodded "I know, but now I won't stop worrying until I know they're safe"

"Trust them" Leo said, stepping in when no one knew what to say "Do you remember when you had to go out and vanquish demons, and I had to wait, wondering if you were going to return safely?"

Piper nodded, she remembered all too well.

"I had to trust you to go out and do it yourselves without getting involved unless to heal you. Now it's your turn to do the same for them. They're going to be going out on vanquishes every week like you all were, and sometimes we're not going to know anything about it. That's their destiny.

Piper sighed "I guess"

At P3 Chris, Wyatt and Prue orbed in "You think they followed?" Prue asked, breathing heavily.

They heard a noise and turned to see the entrance of the grotesque demons.

"I'm going to go with yes" Chris replied

"Spell! Spell! Spell!" Prue ordered as Wyatt fumbled with the paper.

"_These demons cursed  
We banish you  
From the Earth  
From the World"_

Wyatt grinned as the demon was killed in a mass of screeching and acid. "It worked!"

"Amazingly" Prue replied, reading the piece of paper over and over.

"What's going on in there?" A voice yelled from outside. Three hands immediately went up, telekinetically barricading the door.

"_Let the object of objection  
Become but a dream  
As I cause the scene  
To be unseen" _

Chris cast, walking up to the door.

"Personal gain" Prue scolded

"Not for us, for them" Chris contradicted

"Mmhm"

He opened the door, letting the guests in.

"What was that noise?" the groom asked

"Noise?"

"Yeah, sounded like screeching

"Ah, sorry we were checking the sound system and my brother pressed the wrong thing" he told the crowd, not missing the glare Wyatt threw at him "Come on in"

Believing the explanation given to them, everyone walked through the doors, oblivious to what had occurred just moments before.

"Nice cover" Piper told her son as she walked through.

"Cover?" Chris asked, innocently.

Piper smiled "Julie told us about you guys working on your _closing speech_ for your _demon-stration_" she said, knowingly.

Chris sighed, defeated.

"I get why you didn't tell me, it's OK, but you call or jingle everyday to let me know you're OK" Piper warned, pointing her finger at him.

"Got it, mum"

"Hi" Julie greeted, walking into the club.

"Hey, I hear you told my mum about the demonstration" Chris commented walking down the stairs with her.

"Was I not meant to?" Julie asked, concerned

Chris grinned "I'll live"

"Well thank Goodness for that"

Chris chuckled "Do you want to dance?" he asked, noticing people were entering the middle of the room.

Julie nodded, smiling "Yeah"

Chris took her hand and lead the way while, unbeknown to him, his family, who were allowed in the club, looked on at the pair.

"So not fair" Prue whined

Everyone laughed

"Well I say good luck to them" Phoebe said "You know, with our lives you have to take every opportunity to just live"

"Here here" Piper concurred

The rest of the family held their glasses up in agreement.

_That's chapter 4 done :)_

_I'd like to say thank you to __everyone__ who is reading this story, and enjoying it! :)_

_Hope you like it!_


End file.
